Secrets
by aprillelorial
Summary: Secrets have begun to form in the group and with all the added stress of the quest coming to an end, while the group be able to stand together or will thier secrets tear them apart?


A/N: Hello Fanfiction! I am just going to leap on into this story with a vengeance. Hope you like it! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! So sad, but they are all the property of Rumiko Takahasi. This will be a blanket disclaimer for the entire fic.

**Prologue**

The wind blew softly through the branches of Goshinboku in the night, rustling the leaves, and carrying the scent of the fresh blossoms of the tree towards the troubled hanyou who rested not far away on top of an old thatched roof, badly in need of repair. The village was quiet, as it was most nights, with most of its inhabitants sleeping, their minds drifting far from the chaos of life in the peaceful dreams that slumber provided. The stars twinkled merrily, this night, almost dancing with the moon in a sort of waltz. The slightly sweet smell from the bell peppers that had been in the tempura that the younger miko bought back from the well still scented the air slightly. As Inuyasha sat, gazing up at the stars, he listened carefully to the sounds of those sleeping in the hut. He could hear the monk's light breathing, as he slept with his back pressed closely to the wall while the demon slayer tossed slightly, obviously troubled by some dream. The fox kit, slept tightly pressed to the younger miko, his small body seeming to vibrate with the excitement his dreams were bringing him.

Inuyasha's head came up swiftly. The miko was not sleeping. Merely laying down, quite possibly staring above, just as he had been dong mere minutes ago. Hoping swiftly from his perch on the roof, he dropped down to the ground, so quietly, he was almost silent. With a quickness born of demonic powers, he flipped aside the curtain that passed for a door, and walked quietly towards the sleeping bag that held her.

"Kagome?" He made sure to keep his voice as low as possible. He did not want to wake anyone else in the hut. He watched her head move in his direction and felt a soft punch in the gut, when her deep brown eyes met his. So amazingly beautiful she was, even in no light at all, she seemed to practically glow.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping." Her voice brushed gently against his ears, which were listening to the ambient sounds of the night, to make sure nothing out of the ordinary was happening beyond his sight.

"I…I just couldn't sleep. I guess I'm still kind of excited from that battle earlier." It had been gruesome and long, everyone involved had sustained an injury of some sort, and Inuyasha supposed that one of the side effects of the battle was this hyper-awareness he was now suffering through.

"Did you want to go talk? Privately?" Her eyes held the secret shine in them that he recognized was only for him. He could feel his heart start pumping faster in his chest and knew that he was going to say yes before he opened his mouth.

She must have sensed his acceptance because she swiftly but quietly moved Shippo to the side and followed his silent footsteps out of the hut. They walked together in companionable silence past the old God Tree and deeper into Inuyasha's forest. As they got closer to the spot they'd been meeting in secretly, his nose picked up on the soft, sweet scent of her arousal, and he knew he would be hard pressed to keep himself calm until they got there. They reached the grove shortly, and Inuyasha turned and wrapped the miko in his arms.

It had been just under four months since they'd begun their secret relationship. Since she'd come to him for comfort after her grandfather passed away, and what was supposed to be a simple hug, and a comforting pat turned into a slow, sensual foray in the forest grass, that left both of them feeling so much better than they had when she'd come through the well that night. Since that night, they'd been sneaking off in regular intervals to enjoy each other's company in private. They always made sure that they carefully washed each other's scent off their bodies, so that their romantic interludes would be secret even from Shippo and Kirara.

Carefully, he ran his lips over hers, and heard the sweet, answering moan that meant she was ready. Slowly he laid her back onto the soft grass, mindful of her fragility. He lifted the pajama top gently, placed tender kisses from her neck to her breasts, and delighted in the quiet moans of pleasure, and the pink blush that flooded over her whole body. He nipped lightly at her dusky rose nipples, and saw them tighten into small peaks. He removed the shorts that accompanied her pajama top, and placed his nose on the smooth mound, that she'd taken to shaving since they'd begun this, and gave a quick lick to the pleasure pearl at the apex of her thighs. She yelped in pleasure, and he knew he couldn't wait any longer; quickly he slid his hakama off, and slid gently into her, clenched his fists when he felt her sweet heat for the first time in a week, and almost lost it then. He slowed his pace, and together they rode their passions into the night.

In the quiet that resounded after the hanyou finished with the miko, a figure crept quietly away from the trees he had hidden in during the passionate mating, and, when he was sure it was safe, he bolted away so swiftly it was almost as if he didn't exist. Now he had the information he sought. And he had a feeling it was going to be useful very soon…

A/N: Please read and review. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
